Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (451 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (410 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (350 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (328 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (299 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (297 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (295 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (291 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (269 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (258 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (246 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (239 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (238 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (237 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (233 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (232 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (226 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (226 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (219 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (219 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (217 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (217 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (217 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (215 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (204 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (203 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (199 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (198 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (197 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (193 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (192 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (192 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (192 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (191 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (189 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (185 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (184 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (184 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (184 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (184 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (183 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (177 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (176 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (175 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (174 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (173 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (171 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (170 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (170 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (170 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (169 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (168 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (165 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (161 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (160 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (160 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (159 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (157 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (157 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (154 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (153 VA titles) (American) † #Jamie Marchi (152 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (148 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (146 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (146 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (146 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (146 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (143 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (143 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (138 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (137 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (131 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (129 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (127 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (125 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (123 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (123 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (123 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (123 VA titles) (American) #John Swasey (122 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (121 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Campbell (119 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (119 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (118 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (118 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (117 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (116 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (115 VA titles) (American) #Brianne Siddall (114 VA titles) (American) #Michael Forest (114 VA titles) (American) #Scott Freeman (113 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (112 VA titles) (American) #Mari Devon (112 VA titles) (American) #Mark Stoddard (112 VA titles) (American) #Megan Hollingshead (111 VA titles) (American) #Cynthia Cranz (110 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ayres (110 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (109 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (108 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (106 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia